


Against The World Together

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts First Year, Trans Male Character, Trans!Seamus, also kinda how they became best friends, it's fluffy though so, really they're very cute and innocent and smol in this, there's really no romance in it at all because they're innocent little first years, you could say it's friendship or romance tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: “You ready?” Dean asks patientlySeamus looks up to see Dean already standing at the bottom of the staircase to the boy’s dorms.Seamus stands, ignores the jelly-like feeling in his knees and slowly walks over to him, “Yeah, yeah there’s just em…something I want to tell you first.”





	

Through the large gothic window in the corner, Seamus can tell from the mixture of dark navy and black in the sky that it’s probably close to midnight. 

His new friend Dean mentioned on the train that he was into art, he’d probably be able to tell the exact shade the sky was but Seamus decides not to ask, he doesn’t want to interrupt this moment.

Dean sits on one end of the couch with his legs tucked in beside him while Seamus sits with his legs crossed on the other end and there’s a pack of Seamus’s cousin’s old exploding snap cards between them.

Seamus was shocked when Dean didn’t know what exploding snap was and set out to inform him a while ago when most of the Gryffindor students had retreated to the dorms to settle in for their first night in the castle that year.

He notices the crease in Dean’s brow when he asked why they couldn’t just go upstairs and play there with the other boys in the dorm.

Seamus hopes that Dean didn’t catch onto his wide, frightened eyes or notice the stutter in his voice when he said that he’d prefer if they stay down here where it’s quieter. Thankfully Dean nodded and that was the end of that.

Now Dean is the one with wide eyes, except his are large with excitement and wonder as he stares at the cards that playfully explode here and there whenever someone loses.

Seamus smiles to himself as he thinks that Dean is probably losing on purpose just to see his cards dissolve into pretty red and orange flames.

“You know I tend to explode things sometimes.”

His remark is so casual and flippant that it takes Dean a second to catch it, but when he does his eyes quickly dart away from the cards waiting on the couch between them to Seamus’s eyes.

“What?”

Seamus chuckles, “Yeah, I don’t know how I do it to be honest. Ma doesn’t know what’s wrong with me. Magic kids can cause haywire sometimes, you know before Hogwarts because we’ve not been trained yet? But she reckons that I’m different. I was washing the dishes just last week, the muggle way of course and my magic just…I don’t know…came out and set all the plates in the sink on fire.” Seamus shivers at the memory “Oh Ma went mad, completely crazy. I don’t know what I’d have done if school hadn’t started this week. I’d probably still be grounded.”

“Woah” Dean says his voice a low whisper “That sounds brilliant.”

Seamus frowns, “What?”

Dean blinks, his wide eyed expression of wonder sadly disappearing to one of deep thought,

“Oh well, it is dangerous I suppose. But…to have that power, that’s wicked. The only accidental magic I’ve ever done was make it snow in the house in July and I cut my sisters’ hair off at least three times when I was about 7”

Seamus tries to choke back a laugh but he’s unsuccessful,

“Your sisters must have been raging.”

Dean laughs and looks away as if remembering the incident in great detail, “Yeah, yeah they were pretty angry. My parents didn’t understand I was magic though, they just thought my sisters were lying when they said I cut it from across the room with my own eyes. My sisters forgive me after I bought them a kitten a week later to make up for it. They were all pretty scared when the snow thing happened though. So was I, we all thought we were seeing things! Thankfully Professor McGonagall showed up the day after to tell me about my Hogwarts letter. Mum showed her the snow and the Professor simply took out her wand and made it all disappear! As if it was nothing! My younger sister actually fainted.”

“How many sisters have you?”

“Three, they’re crazy but I love them to pieces. I know I’ll miss them while I’m here. Have you any siblings?”

“Nah I’m an only child, me ma says I was enough trouble for them and they didn’t need another.”

Dean snickers, “I’m sure she didn’t mean it.” He places another card down to continue their game.

Seamus does the same, “Of course not.”

They kept playing for another half hour while the few remaining stragglers began to go bed including the snogging couple in the corner that Seamus didn’t even know were there until they got up to leave.

Seamus feels like he could happily stay down here in the dark firelight with Dean, the boy with the pretty bright eyes, for a few more hours but Dean has yawned at least five times in the last ten minutes and they do have classes tomorrow, they probably should be somewhat awake on their first proper day of Hogwarts. 

They wordlessly agree to wrap the game up and head to bed but Seamus takes his time slowly putting the cards back into the box. The knot in his stomach that he’d been ignoring since he hopped on the train tightens with every racing beat of his heart.

He had been planning to keep this a secret. He was never going to tell anyone. Nobody needed to know. When Professor McGonagall wrote to his mum she promised that the school had no problem with it and Seamus wouldn’t have to tell any of the boys in his dormitory, or anyone else for that matter, anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

But even though he’s only known Dean for a few hours, Seamus can’t help but trust him.

Dean’s just a boy who made it snow in July and bought his sisters a kitten to make up for accidentally cutting off their hair and he thinks Seamus’s uncontrollable flames are brilliant instead of an annoying nuisance like everyone else does. Surely he wouldn’t hurt Seamus? Or hate him if he told him the truth?

He seems nice enough; actually he seems more than nice enough so hopefully he won’t think Seamus is weird or unnatural like a few of those kids in his muggle school did.

“You ready?” Dean asks patiently

Seamus looks up to see Dean already standing at the bottom of the staircase to the boy’s dorms.

Seamus stands, ignores the jelly-like feeling in his knees and slowly walks over to him, “Yeah, yeah there’s just em…something I want to tell you first.”

Dean raises his eyebrows and his eyes widen in horror, “Please tell me you didn’t set my bed on fire.”

“Wha-No! Of course not! It’s nothing bad.”

Dean’s shoulders relax and a soft smile graces his face once again.

“Phew! Okay well that’s good so what’s up?”

Seamus gulps and tries to speak through his suddenly dry throat,

“I’m not…I’m not like you”

Dean raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I’m,” Seamus clenched and unclenches his fists, “Well you see-“

“You’re…Irish?”

“No! Well, well no I am of course but that’s not it.”

“You’re white?”

“Well obviously, I wasn’t-“

“You’re-“

“I’m trans!”

Technically the common room had been silent before as they were the only two people in it for the past fifteen minutes but now it seemed even quieter, a type of quietness surrounded them that somehow made the smallest sounds more pronounced.

The distant crackling of the fire from across the room, the creak of a floorboard upstairs, Dean’s finger brushing absentmindedly against his trousers and Seamus’s own blood rushing in his ears.

It only takes Dean a few seconds to reply and when he does, his eyes have crinkled and his head is tilted slightly.

“What, what’s trans?”

Seamus swallows, he really should have thought of this outcome.

“It’s em transgender…well it means-they taught you about the differences in boys and girls in primary school right?”

Dean’s eyebrows draw together and Seamus can see he’s having difficulty seeing where Seamus is going with this.

“Yeah I guess”

“Well basically, I have…body parts that usually girls have but…I’m not a girl.”

Confusion vanishes from Dean’s face after a minute and his expression is replaced with one of understanding.

“Oh…okay.”

The pit in Seamus’s stomach fell at Dean’s short, vague response to his confession.

“So why did you tell me?” Dean continues

Seamus shrugs, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets and fighting back any traitorous tear threatening to fall from his eyes.

“My dad said some lads would be…weird about it. Mightn’t feel comfortable sharing a dorm with me but you…you seemed nice so I just wanted to tell you-“

“Why would we be uncomfortable? You’re a boy living in a boys’ dorm.” Dean whispers as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“I know and Professor McGonagall told my parents that and that’s why I’ve been put in the boys dormitory but some…eh some people don’t feel the same.”

He forces himself to focus on the here and now and not give in the flashbacks of the taunting girls in primary school or the boys who cursed him and swore he’d never be one of them, that he would never be a boy like them.

Dean’s gentle eyes watch Seamus for a few minutes and then he steps closer, bends down a small bit significant distance to look straight into Seamus’s eyes and for some reason Seamus feels his breath catch in his throat.

“I’m not one of those people.” Dean promises “And I’m sure the other boys we share a dorm with aren’t like that either but if they are then they don’t matter. From now on it’ll be you and me alright?”

Seamus nods before he even notices he’s doing it and then he’s laughing loud enough to shake the still common room. The knot in his stomach has finally released itself and the only sound thumping in his ears is his and Dean’s laughter.

“You and me against the world huh?” Seamus questions teasingly 

Dean grins and stands up to his full height as he wraps an arm carelessly over Seamus’s shoulder he tugs him up the stairs to their dormitory.

“Yeah Shay, just you and me against the world.”

Seamus smiled so wide that his cheeks hurt but that didn’t matter. None of his fears from a few minutes ago mattered. Because now he knows he has Dean, just as Dean has him.

From now on it’ll be Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan against the world together and Seamus is pretty sure that nothing else has ever sounded so perfect to him in his entire life.


End file.
